


Tea Time at an English Inn

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Other Family Album [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, England (Country), F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vacation, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Jay makes a proposition during a trip to the English countryside. And interrupts Angelica's reading in the process.





	Tea Time at an English Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! New series! And yes this is all a part of Hamilton Family Album. Just an off shoot.

Celine choked at his abrupt manner with her, she a crown princess of all people. That alone meant she deserved respect, and she informed the man as such.

"Humans," the man laughed, "I almost forgot what that was like."

This caught Celine off guard and she clutched at the mauve skirts of her sumptuous silk gown, "Humans?" she found herself saying.

What on earth could this have man meant by that? As if he wasn't a human himself. He took a step closer, indecently close, his plump lips spread into a predatory smirk. Celine let out a gasp as she caught a glimpse of the white fangs peeking from between them and she felt faint. 

"Y-you're a vampire!"

“I seriously cannot believe that you read that drivel.”

Jay’s voice brought Angelica out of the world of the trashy romance novel she as reading and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Not everybody reads about higher mathematics for fun,” she teased him dryly.

Jay let out a sigh, "Well I still say that book would contribute more to this world as kindling."

“My whole life is mired in thinking and facts,” Angelica told him primly, “Sometimes, I need to be able to not think.”

“That I can understand,” Jay smirked, “but vampires and princesses?”

“Are you shaming me?” gasped Angelica, “How rude! All I want to do is read my explicit scenes in peace.”

“If you want explicit,” said Jay, leaning over and putting one hand on either side of Angelica’s shoulders, “I can give you better than a bodice ripper.”

“A shame I left my bodice in my other suitcase,” Angelica replied, “you’ll just have to rip my flannel PJ’s instead.”

“Oh because that sounds so fun,” Jay rolled his eyes.

“It’s only as fun as you make it,” Angelica told him with a wink.

“Is that a challenge?” Jay raised his brow.

 

Angelica grinned, “I do believe that it is, Mr. Church.”

Jay chuckled and leaned in to kiss her and Angelica happily wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. 

“Too bad we have dinner reservations,” Angelica said when they separated, “I would have loved to see where this was going.”

Jay groaned and let his forehead fall onto Angelica’s shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re the one who just had to eat at Waterside Inn,” Angelica laughed.

 

"And now I'm regretting it," Jay let out a deep sigh.

Angelica pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Come on, lover boy, let’s go get some food,” she said, “I have a feeling we’ll need the energy later.”

—————

Angelica and Jay had been seated and were now perusing the menu.

“I’m think escargot to start,” Jay mused. 

“If you eat snails, your mouth is getting nowhere near me tonight,” Angelica informed him blithely. 

“Although it would be better to save those calories for dessert,” Jay continued.

“Good choice,” Angelica smiled.

“I know when I’m being given a command,” Jay responded, “no matter how subtle.”

Angelica kicked him lightly under the table.

“Ouch,” Jay frowned.

“Like that really hurt,” Angelica rolled her eyes, “you’re lucky I’m not wearing stilettos.”

“Because then you’d have to bend down to kiss me, and that’s too much effort,” smirked Jay.

“I’m on vacation, we’re allowed to be a little lazy,” Angelica replied.

“Sure,” chuckled Jay, “let’s go with that.”

Angelica let out a small huff as their waiter appeared to take their order.

 

Once their orders were put in, the waiter brought them each a glass of wine and topped up their water glasses. 

“So,” Jay said after some time, “I was thinking that maybe we should have a baby.”

Angelica choked on her sip of wine and pressed a hand to her chest as she coughed. Of course, in the middle of this cough, the waiter came to drop off their food. 

“I guess that’s a no,” said Jay when the waiter left. 

“No! I mean,” Angelica blurt, “I was just startled, that’s all. I’m not against it.”

A slow smile spread on Jay’s face, which he tried to hide behind his water glass. 

 

“I will also add that during our last visit your mum dropped a fair few hints,” Jay added.

“Well, considering that my dear, sweet sister is already at number three,” Angelica said, “I don’t blame her.”

Jay let out a light chuckle, “I figured you would say something like that.”

Angelica took a sip of her wine, “So we’re really going to do this?”

“It sure sounds like it,” Jay said, laying his hand on the table palm up. 

Angelica placed her hand in his and laced their fingers together. 

 

“Well maybe tonight can be our first shot,” Angelica smiled.

“If you insist,” Jay said, waggling his eyebrows at her, “I can be the vampire to your princess.”

Angelica sighed, “That stuff is only sexy on the page, besides you’re hot enough just the way you are.”


End file.
